


A High School Story

by MagicaCat



Category: Megamind - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Self Insert, Warning for Mild Suggestion, high school stuff, warning for swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicaCat/pseuds/MagicaCat
Summary: High School AU where MM, Minion, Metro Man (though he's younger and known as Metro Dude here) and I all go to the same high school.Pure self indulgence cuz I have a massive crush on Megamind ‾\_(ツ)_/‾





	1. One

I paused, hand on the cool metal handle, loathe to go any further.   
"Oh get a grip, there's nothing to worry about" I told myself sternly. "It's just high school."  
A brand new high school.  
In a brand new town.   
In a brand new fucking_ country_.   
Sure. Nothing to worry about.

***

Second staircase, first floor, third door on the right, they told me at the office after I had filled out some tedious forms. I was to report to a Dr Paterson, who would apparently assign me a 'buddy' to show me around until I learned to find my own way.  
I could hardly wait.  
Smirking, I wondered if my records would have reached the school before I did or whether I would have to start my sizeable detention slip collection again.   
It wasn't that I was _bad_ exactly - I just found it hard to keep my mouth shut at times. Usually whenever it would cause me the most problems.   
Fortunately, my dad found it hilarious as he had always been the same in school - and was still known to be bluntly outspoken. I guess it was hereditary.

I knocked on the third door and the clamour of voices within dropped a little as a baritone voice bade me enter, reminding me strongly of the toll of a church bell.  
I pushed the door open and fought back a scowl at the a outbreak of whispers.  
"Dr Paterson?" I asked, squaring my shoulders a little. "I'm Selina. I was told to report to you?"  
"Then come in, Miss Selina, and report" he replied solemnly, though there was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.  
I stepped forward, holding the hall pass I had been given out to him as though it was some kind of identification.   
He took it with a grave expression and held it close to his eyes, murmuring "hmm... yes, I see..."   
I blinked and craned my neck a little to look at the slip of paper - as far as I saw, it only had the date and time and the legend "Hall Pass" stamped on it. What on earth was he-?  
"You're an artist" Dr Paterson said loudly, his eyes still on the hall pass and making me jump. "You're rather inclined to be far too honest, take cartoons a little too seriously and enjoy-" he looked up and grinned at me, "-chocolate cheescake with something approaching wanton abandon."  
I gaped at him as the class giggled.   
"I implore you to choose your station," he said, gesturing expansively. "Perhaps over there by Aimee, as she's also an Aquarian and you will likely find a kindred spirit."  
I stumbled over to the desk he had indicated and dropped my backpack before sliding behind it. The Amazonian-esque girl next to it gave me a grin and leaned forward.  
"Don't worry, he does it with everyone. Are you really an artist?"  
"Uh. Yeah. How did he-?"  
"He claims to be a little psychic" she laughed, then eyed me. "Though in your case, I would say the sketchbook hanging out of your bag, the cartoon buttons and the Nightmare Before Christmas tee shirt gave him a clue. No offence, but you scream 'aquarian' too."  
I grinned back at her. "I get that a lot. I think it's the hair. I'm Selina."  
"Aimee" she smiled. "As you heard."  
Before I could say anything else, an odd hush fell over the class and I noticed most people focusing their attention on the door.   
Turning curiously, I caught my breath at the figure leaning casually on the frame, a teasing smirk on his face.  
And what a face.   
His skin was blue.   
Dark, prettily shaped brows and long lashes framed stunning, acid-green eyes. A little soul patch under his bottom lip made his smirk even cheekier, the light from the hallway framing him rather dramatically and glinting off the spikes on his leather jacket. He looked like he was on the way to a rock concert with the band tee shirt, fingerless leather gloves, jeans and sneakers.  
...He was gorgeous.  
"Nice of you to join us, Megamind" said Dr Paterson drily, just as the tardy bell rang. "By the skin of your teeth, as always."  
"I do like to make an entrance, doc" said the boy (Megamind? What an odd nickname. Perhaps because his head was a little... larger than average? Or was he clever? I was intrigued!) unconcernedly, his voice smooth and slightly accented.  
"Well take your seat. No need to stand there looking pretty."  
He pushed himself off the door frame and began a languid walk toward the back of the classroom, seemingly uncaring of the whispers that followed him.  
"Jerk" said Aimee, and I turned to blink at her.   
"What?"  
"Him" she said, jutting her chin out derisively. "The definition of delinquent. Ugh, he's so _annoying_." She didn't bother lowering her voice and I quickly looked back at Megamind, hoping he somehow hadn't heard her.   
If he had, it didn't appear to trouble him. Nor did the rest of the whispers - all, I realised, saying similar things. Indeed, his smirk had almost become a smile as he strolled, head ducked into the collar of his jacket, hands in his pockets and moving with an easy grace.  
I refused to acknowledge that my heart was beating faster as he came closer and glanced up at him as he drew level.  
His gaze met mine and he raised an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth quirking up as he caught me staring.  
He _winked_.  
And then he was past. I half-saw, half-heard him slide behind a desk at the very back of the room before turning back, feeling my cheeks heat and fighting a grin.  
Aimee was giving me a black look.   
"Whatever you're thinking, you better _un_­-think it, girl" she hissed.   
"I don't know what you're talking about" I said airily, blushing harder.   
She threw half a glance to the back corner. "If you start making eyes at him- do the words 'social suicide' mean anything to you?"  
My humour suddenly evaporated. "Do the words 'shallow as fuck' mean anything to _you_?" I asked, frowning.   
She looked surprised, opened her mouth, closed it again, then shook her head and turned away.

***


	2. Two

Dr Paterson appeared to have forgotten about assigning me a 'buddy' and I certainly wasn't about to remind him, being happy to find my own way around.   
I followed faces I recognised in the hallways and usually ended up wherever I was supposed to be, quite happy to learn that I appeared to have most classes with Megamind.  
I admit, he intrigued me. Though people seemed willing to throw whispers and comments _at_ him, I was yet to see one classmate actually speak _to_ him.   
And I couldn't understand why.   
He was obviously intelligent, answered with humour when he was called upon and didn't try to draw undue attention to himself (though he didn't have to try to do that, to be fair.) It was very evident that most of the class - and some teachers - actively disliked him but he didn't give the impression that he had any concern over it. His casual contempt for the more obvious ones had me snorting with laughter on more than one occasion.  
I was a little late to english class and had no choice but to sit in front of the biggest guy there - he seemed to be a bit of a hero for some reason, judging by the groupies that congregated around him and I rolled my eyes at his preening and their simpering.  
The class were studying Shakespeare and I threw both the teacher and Megamind a quick apology for being late and (in Megamind's case) interrupting his reading of Sonnet 116 as I slid behind the empty desk.   
"No need" Megamind murmured politely.  
"Not like anyone was listening anyway" guffawed the big jock, to the apparent hysterical amusement of the groupies.  
Megamind rolled his eyes and continued reading, though the noise from behind me made it difficult to hear.  
"You mind shutting the hell up, some of us actually _do_ want to hear something interesting," I snarled over my shoulder, "and your voices don't exactly meet that particular standard."  
This apparently shocked them so much that they quieted down and I was able to hear Megamind's beautifully smooth voice finish the poem.  
He caught my eye again as he passed, his ever-present smirk playing around his mouth. I smiled back, feeling myself blush, but refrained from turning in my seat to watch him this time.

The lunch bell rang, and the jock and his group were the easiest to detect as they chanted and cheered their way down the corridor. I followed at a distance, having no idea where the cafeteria was, keeping close to the walls in an attempt to avoid the throng.   
That didn't entirely go as planned.   
I lost sight of them as I was shunted from group to group, getting more annoyed by the moment and was just about to start indiscriminately elbowing people out of my way when a cool hand gently closed around my wrist.   
"This way" said Megamind, seeming to pull me out of the crush of bodies. "You're all turned around."  
"Oh! Thank- thank you" I gasped gratefully, catching my breath.  
"The lunch hall is on the first floor, last set of doors."  
He let go of my wrist and made as if to turn in the opposite direction.   
"Wait-" I blurted. "Aren't you coming?"  
He raised an eyebrow at me. "I always eat lunch with my friend. Neither of us are especially welcome in the _shool_ lunch hall."  
A chattering group walked between us and he was gone by the time they passed.

***

Later, I glanced around the rapidly clearing corridor, hoping to spot a familiar face but I didn't recognise a soul.   
Oh, fantastic.   
A door slammed in front of me and I stepped toward it with the vague intention of looking through the glass panel to see if I could identify anyone inside, having no better plan.   
"You haven't much of a sense of direction, have you?" came an amused voice from behind me and I spun, startled.   
"Oh, hi! Do we have this class together?" I asked, smiling as I saw Megamind's smirk.  
"Well how would I know? Despite appearances, I'm not psychic."   
I giggled as I fished my timetable out of my bag to glance over it.  
"PS-108. What does that even mean?" I muttered in confusion.   
"It means this is a big coincidence, and you should head over to the science building."  
"Oh sweet. Can I-?" I made a gesture, wordlessly asking to join him and he looked surprised for just a moment.  
"You don't want to be seen with me, Giggles" he said softly, his smirk widening.  
"Why not? I make that twice you've helped my ass out today" I replied, trying not to live up to the nickname he'd just bestowed upon me.  
" 'Social suicide'."  
Ah. So he'd been ignoring those comments but not exactly oblivious to them. I felt kinda bad that not one person had had a nice thing to say.  
"I couldn't care less."  
"If you say so" he shrugged, turning away and thrusting his hands into his pockets again as I fell into step beside him.

*

We walked together, chatting about the rock band on his tee shirt (they happened to be one of my favourites) and reached the classroom just as the tardy bell rang. The teacher waved us in as they continued writing page numbers on the board.   
An outbreak of whispers started as Megamind made his way to the back of the room as usual, though I saw quite a few gazes remained on me where I stood.  
Welp. In for a penny...  
I followed Megamind to the back desk and pointedly began to unpack what I would need for the class.  
"Bad choice, Giggles" he murmured.   
"Compared to what?"  
"...Fair point."  
I sneaked a look at his notes, wondering what the class was studying. I recognised a few astronomical terms and what looked like a bullet journal on marine life but when I opened the textbook, the page numbers on the board corresponded to chapters outlining the ecosystem of a marsh.   
Something wasn't adding up.  
I had just leaned over slightly to ask Megamind about his notes when a hard thump to our shared desk nearly sent me toppling off the high stool.  
Megamind looked up, his expression turning to a snarl.  
I regained my balance, looked up-  
and up-  
-to find the big jock standing there with a couple of his ever present groupies staring and sniggering.  
"Hey brainiac" he sneered, "how's the inventing going? Made a new body for your fish yet so you have someone to take to prom?"  
He turned to me without waiting for an answer, his sneer relaxing into a smile. "Hey, Selina, right? We came to invite you to sit with us." He leaned over the desk. "You don't have to sit with_ him_" he said in a stage whisper that was no quieter than his speaking voice.  
"I'd say thanks" I began and he waved a hand, cutting me off.   
"Oh, there's no need-"  
"-BUT idiocy might be contagious so I think I'll stay where I am" I continued, glaring at him.  
He blinked at me, then laughed. "Weirdness might be contagious if you stay here."  
"That's a risk I'm willing to take."  
"Well, of course. Seeing as you're settled and everything. Next time then?"  
"I have better things to do" I replied, as dismissively as I could.  
That seemed to throw him.   
"Like what?"  
"Oh, watching paint dry. Or I hear there's a nice patch of grass out on the playing field that I could watch growing."  
He straightened and grinned, practically flexing where he stood. "Perhaps I'll join you there, I spend quite a lot of time out on the field you know."  
"That- that's not what I meant-"  
"She's not interested" said a smooth voice from beside me, "That means 'no', Metro _Dyood_." He so deliberately and ridiculously mispronounced the last word that it made me grin.  
"Nobody asked you, brainiac" said Metro Dude (what was it with these nicknames?), turning and sneering again. "Speak when you're spoken to."  
"Prison rat" one of the groupies snickered, high fiving the other.   
"My, but your humour gets more sophisticated every day. However do you come up with these marvellously witty rejoinders?" asked Megamind drily, leaning back on his stool and smirking.  
I saw what was going to happen almost before Metro Dude had thought of it. His scowl changed to a smirk as he leaned forward, reaching out, about to place a big hand on Megamind's chest, his foot came up to kick the leg of the stool, to knock Megamind off balance onto the floor-  
I moved without thinking.  
Curled one leg around the empty stool beside me-  
-kicked it as hard as I could toward Metro Dude-  
-it left the floor with the force of my kick, was flying straight at him around waist height-  
-he turned, almost in slow motion, raising a hand to his temple-  
-and the stool fell to the floor in two smouldering pieces.  
"Nice try" Metro Dude smirked. "But he's not the only alien in this school."  
The class erupted and the teacher came hurrying over.   
"What is going on?" they asked, taking in the ruined stool, my surprised expression and Metro Dude and his groupies' smug faces.   
"This asshole was about to push Megamind off his stool, so I kicked that one at him" I replied, still wondering what had happened.   
There was a pause.  
"Congratulations, you've just earned a detention" said the teacher silkily.   
"Aw, what? Why?" I asked, indignant.  
"Swearing. And destruction of school property."  
They picked up the pieces of the stool and headed back to the front of the class as Metro Dude and his henchmen chortled their way back to their desk, mugging as they went.   
"Shit" I muttered, slumping onto the desk. "Shitty fucking son of a rancid crack whore._ I_ didn't wreck your stupid stool..."  
An odd noise made me look up to find Megamind smothering an obvious laugh with one hand, his eyes dancing.   
"What are _you_ laughing at?" I asked irritably, an answering grin pulling at my mouth.  
"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"  
"No. But dad was a sailor, she'd be used to it."  
"That explains a lot..."  
I threw him a look that just made him laugh more.

***


	3. Three

Sighing, I reported to the science classroom once the final bell rang. It wasn't the fastest I had ever earned a detention, but it was up there.  
The teacher dumped a book thicker than my handspan onto the desk in front of me and told me to pick a chapter to copy, word for word, onto the stack of paper provided.  
"What's the point in that?" I asked skeptically.   
"The point" they replied, "is that you may learn something whilst you're being punished. Now, _sit_!"  
Glowering, I sat and opened the book at random.   
It was one of the dryest, least interesting and outdated texts I had ever had the misfortune to read and I heaved another sigh as I thought how much the next few hours were going to drag.  
I had barely written ten words when the door swung open.  
"What are you doing here, Megamind?" asked the teacher sharply and I looked up to see him leaning in the doorway with a rather insolent smirk.  
"I was sent here" he said lazily. "Apparently I'm being 'too disruptive' in the other detention class."  
"...Fine. You can share the textbook and if I hear any chatter, you will both be here for another week."  
Megamind gave an acknowledging smirk that came across as a non-verbal 'whatever' and climbed onto the stool beside me. I moved the textbook over so it sat between us as he took some paper from the pile in front of me.   
Making sure the teacher wasn't looking, I nudged Megamind to get his attention and flashed him the earbuds hidden up my hoodie sleeve with a questioning look.  
He grinned and moved his stool closer on the pretense of adjusting it to see the textbook and I surreptitiously handed him an earbud, trying not to notice that our shoulders were touching and how close we logically had to sit.  
The music thumped through the wires as we bent 'studiously' over the papers.

***

"Urgh, talk about purgatorial" I grimaced, stretching as we finally got out of the school building. I turned to Megamind. "What did _you_ do?"  
"Oh the usual" he replied, unconcerned. "Being disruptive, being insolent, not listening. I'm working off a tab."  
"Ooh, you bad boy" I giggled and he grinned.   
"You know it, Giggles."  
I stared at him. The sun was almost directly behind the building and obviously shining through a window as it was illuminating him from behind as he stood in the doorway.  
Gods but he was beautiful.  
"See something you like?" he asked me cockily, noticing my fixed look.  
"Will you pose for me?" I blurted, unthinking, then blushed bright red as his eyebrows shot up.  
"Will I what?"  
"P-pose for me. So I can sketch you?"  
He blinked, completely bewildered. "_Why_?"  
"Because you're unique. I normally hate drawing people but I think you'd be a really fun study."  
His mouth twisted and he frowned, for a moment looking dangerous (and my heart didn't skip a few beats then rush to catch up, no, not at all).  
"I've told you already, Giggles. You don't want to be seen with me."  
"I think I can make that decision for myself."  
"That 'prison rat' comment wasn't a _wittick-ism_, you know. That's where I was raised."  
"So?"  
He looked confused again. "So- so- uh..."  
I shook my head. "You might be a 'prison rat', but I'm a ship rat."  
"What?"  
I smiled. "My mum left when I was two years old. Dad raised me on his command vessel, a Navy freighter, from then until I was twelve. Not exactly the same, but I daresay there were enough similarities."  
It was Megamind's turn to stare at me and I blushed under his scrutiny. "Do you really think a couple of idiotic high school stereotypes are going to faze me?"  
He snorted with laughter at that, hiding his smile with one hand again.   
"Perhaps not."  
"Definitely not" I grinned.   
There was a beat.  
"So?"  
"So what?"  
"So will you pose for me?_ Pleeeease_?"  
"I- Are you going to make me into a Disney prince..?"   
I must have looked confused, he gestured at my tee shirt.  
"Oh now that's interesting..." I murmured, trying not to grin.  
"What is?"  
"Not many casual fans know 'Nightmare' is a Disney film." I gave him a sly look. "I definitely didn't have you pegged as a Disney fanboy."  
"I am most certainly not anyone's 'fanboy'!" he growled and I burst out laughing.

***


	4. Four

We were sitting on the low wall of the courtyard the next morning, chatting about music and films and trying to figure out the best time for him to sit for me, when a loud laugh startled us both and we turned to find Metro Dude and his gang of groupies giving us delighted stares.   
"Brainiac and the new girl!" Metro Dude crowed. "Aww, you make a cute couple! Are we invited to the wedding?" he asked, throwing his arms wide to encompass the listening courtyard.  
"We're eloping" said Megamind, irritably. "We wouldn't want you to feel _inadee-quit_ if you ever find someone with a low enough IQ to marry you."  
I snorted with laughter and Metro Dude guffawed, leading the rest of them away with many a backwards glance and derisory laugh over their shoulders.  
Megamind turned to me, flushing slightly. "Er. Sorry-"  
"For what?" I giggled. "That was a good one!"  
"The undoubtedly incoming rumours."  
"Oh psh. I don't care."  
He gave me a odd look, smiling a little. "No. I'm beginning to see that."

*

By the time we'd reached first break, we were both thoroughly tired of being asked stupid questions like 'when's the wedding'?, 'what are you going to name the children'? and 'are you actually serious'? Thank gods, we had the same dry sense of humour and found it entertaining to come up with increasingly ridiculous answers to them.  
Megamind had just sent a thoroughly confused freshman away, seemingly convinced that we were intending to get married on Mars and use a nuclear cannon to blow up a few stars so we could have our names written in space for the next couple of millennia.  
"Honestly" he muttered, smirking, watching the freshman confer with his friends.  
I wiped the tears from my eyes and managed to sit up.   
"That" I said, "was priceless."  
He gave me a playful little bow and a genuine grin that made my heart beat faster.   
"They really will believe anything."  
I nodded, giggling again. "That sounded pretty convincing though, I have to say."  
"Well, theoretically it could be done. Not with Earth's current technology, probably - but with a few modifications..."  
"You actually researched writing your name in the stars?" I asked, dubiously.  
"Just in passing." He gestured to himself and grinned. "You may find it hard to believe, Giggles, but I have an interest in astronomy."  
I pretended surprise, overdramatically clutching at my chest. "Ooh, how shocking."  
Megamind chuckled and a thought crossed my mind.  
"And marine biology?"  
He gave me a questioning look.   
"Your science notes were about astronomy and marine biology yesterday."  
"Ah. Yes. They were for my friend. He has something of a personal interest."  
I giggled again. "Your conversations must be interesting."   
"You have no idea" he smirked and we both jumped as the bell rang. "Where are you headed now?"  
I pulled out my timetable and made a disgusted face.  
"Ugh, state mandated torture." I grinned at his confused look. "Otherwise known as gym class - double bloody lesson, too."  
"Not your thing, hmm?"  
"What tipped you off?" I asked, stuffing the timetable back into my bag. "Some people work out to keep fit. I prefer to work out how to dodge the class altogether."  
He snickered at that then looked around before giving me a sly sideways grin.  
"Can you climb?"  
I raised an eyebrow in return. "I grew up on a ship, doofus. What do you think?"  
He gave another measured glance around us before clasping my wrist in one hand and pulling me to my feet with a wicked grin. "Then come on!"

***

"Think you can manage?" Megamind asked, a challenge in his voice.   
I looked up at the stucco'ed wall and threw him a grin over my shoulder. "Just watch me. Though I'd appreciate knowing why I'm supposed to climb it in the first place?"  
He leaned back, arms loosely crossed over his chest and gave me a lazy grin. "Do you trust me?"  
"About as far as I could throw you" I snorted, taking a leap and catching a handhold I'd picked out, easily pulling myself up to the top of the wall in a handful of steps.  
"Charming" Megamind grinned, twisting to sit beside me at the top a few moments later.  
"Trust has to be _earned_, bad boy."  
"Careful, Giggles. This invite can be revoked, you know."  
But his eyes were dancing as he pushed himself to his feet and gracefully walked along the narrow brickwork. "How's your balance?"  
"Ship rat!" I reminded him, following with ease if not necessarily the same elegance.  
He spun on the narrow wall so he was facing me, a wicked expression on his face, laughing when I let out a startled gasp.  
"Have you got a death wish?!"  
"It's not _that_ high" he scoffed, walking backwards. "Give me your hand."  
"I'd rather you watched where you were going!"  
"I don't have to." He raised an eyebrow and closed his eyes, still walking backwards, sure-footed as a mountain goat.   
"Megamind, for fuck's sake, I'm gonna have a heart attack!" I yelped.  
He burst out laughing, but at least opened his eyes. "Aww, it's nice to know you care, Giggles."  
"Oh, piss off."  
He leaned forward and took my hand, still laughing. "Just a little further."

*

"How did you even _find_ this place?" I breathed, looking around.   
It was a flat sort of rooftop area, enclosed by the school walls, a gap that was just big enough to wriggle through on one side. The roof hung over it about halfway, making a little area that would stay dry even when it rained. I jumped at an electrical spark and a sudden flare of blue light.  
"Exploring" Megamind shrugged, putting what looked like a glass ball filled with lightning on the floor where the daylight didn't reach. "I don't like gym class much either."  
"Does anyone else know about this?" I asked, reaching out to touch the ball and jumping as it sparked.  
"Just me and Minion. And you, now."  
"I won't tell a soul" I promised. He had brought up some crash mats from the gym at some point and I flopped down on one. "Is Minion your friend?"  
He dropped elegantly beside me. "Yes."  
"He doesn't go here?"  
"No. They decided it was too distracting for him to be in the class."  
His tone was slightly bitter as he frowned, looking away, focused on something I couldn't see.   
"Is he- like you?" I asked curiously.  
Megamind glanced at me, for once there was no humour in his gaze. "Not exactly. We do come from the same world but I'm the last of my- people."  
"...I'm sorry" I said quietly, hesitantly taking his hand.   
He smiled, a soft, sad smile that almost broke my heart. "You can't miss what you never had, Giggles."  
We sat in silence for a few minutes, lost in our own thoughts, the ghostly blue light mixing with what daylight managed to get into the hidden space.

*

"...Okay, okay" I giggled. "Never have I ever... worn pink."  
Megamind mock glared at me, taking a swig of apple juice. "It's not _my_ fault" he said. "The prison outdoor uniform used to have pink pinstripes."  
"Suuuuure" I snickered. "You know, this Disney prince image is definitely starting to sound good!"  
"Oh hush" he laughed. "Never have I ever... eaten something I couldn't pronounce."  
I lifted the apple juice and giggled. "I couldn't even _identify_ half of what I ate on ship, never mind _pronounce_ it." I took a drink. "Never have I ever... gotten scared after watching a horror film."  
Megamind sighed and wiggled his fingers at me for the flask.   
"Seriously?" I snorted, handing it over. "I have to ask - which one?"  
He took a sip and eyeballed me. "Promise you won't laugh?"  
"I promise to do my best" I giggled.  
"_Poltergeist_" he grinned sheepishly. "That ridiculous clown doll gave me nightmares for a week."  
"Ooh, there's no way I would laugh at you for that" I shuddered. "That thing was creepy as fuck."  
"I _know_! Why on earth would anyone give it to a child?"  
"Blackmail - you know, 'go to sleep or the clown will eat you'."  
"How twisted. I love it."  
We both burst out laughing.   
"Never have I ever" Megamind began, then turned slightly as though listening to something behind him, before shooting to his feet.   
"What-?"  
"Shh. Someone's coming" he hissed, holding one hand up.  
"Won't it be your friend?" I whispered, getting to my feet to stand beside him, hoping to hear better.   
"It's too early."  
"It's almost lunchtime" I said, checking my watch. "The bell's probably about to go."  
He gave me a startled look. "We've been here nearly two hours?"  
"Yeah, I guess so. Doesn't feel like it though, does it?"  
A loud crunch over by the wall made us both turn. Megamind took a step forward so he was slightly in front of me, his arms outstretched protectively.  
Well that was adorable.   
Before I could say anything, there was another loud crunch and a very odd figure pushed its way in, the blue light from the glass ball playing over it.   
"Minion!" Megamind cried, relief evident in his voice. "Don't _do_ that!"  
"Sorry sir" said the figure. "I think we'll have to redo this new shape, I can barely fit through the gap and I think I may have scraped my bu-"  
"YES, Minion, thank you. I'll take a look at it tonight."  
I blinked as the figure ambled forward.   
"Oh. Hello-?"  
"Uh. Hi" I said, wide eyed. If you had asked me before today to imagine a piranha fish in bowl atop a robot suit (complete with caterpillar tracks), I wouldn't even have been able to picture it.   
But that's exactly what I was seeing right now.  
He was smiling a little uncertainly, but his clear brown eyes were steady.  
"Minion, this is G- ah, Selina. Selina, Minion."  
"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Selina."  
"Just- just Selina is fine" I replied, giving myself a little shake and leaning forward to offer a hand. "And the pleasure's mine, Minion."  
He eyed my hand then very slowly took it, barely touching before letting go again. "Forgive me" he said, apologetically. "This suit is quite new and I haven't gotten used to the pressure sensors yet. I would rather not crush your fingers."  
"That would be a catastrophe!" Megamind exclaimed. "She's an artist."  
"Ohh, _this_ is the one who wants you to pose?" Minion asked, turning to him with a grin. "You neglected to mention she was a _she_."  
Megamind waved a hand airily but I bit back a giggle at his flushed cheeks. "Merely an oversight."  
"Uh-huh" Minion teased. He held up a messenger bag. "Anyway. Lunchtime!"

***


	5. Five

Those few hours, I saw a side of Megamind that he'd only hinted at up until then. When he wasn't being a smartass in his own defence or playing the part of the "bad boy" everyone seemed to expect him to be, he was a sweet and gentle soul. He and Minion bickered and joked around like brothers, laughed often and enthusiastically outlined future inventive ideas.  
I learned that Megamind had not only designed and built Minion's robot suit, but had also come up with the lightning ball and had a million other ideas that he 'was still ironing a few loopholes out of'.  
Truthfully, I was even more intrigued by him the more time we spent together.  
We strolled into the computer lab after carefully making our way back to the main area of the school and saying goodbye to Minion, as usual beating the tardy bell by less than a few seconds.  
"If it isn't the lovebirds" Metro Dude cackled, spying us. "Where were you? Found somewhere to make out?"  
"Settle down" snapped the teacher, irritably pinching the bridge of his nose and turrning to us. "You two will have to work together, everyone else has already been paired up."  
We shrugged simultaneously, then grinned at each other and headed to a free station.  
"As I was saying, come up with a problem and program your algorithms to ask eliminating questions so that the problem can be pinpointed. You have an hour."  
"Ooo, challenging" said Megamind, rolling his eyes.  
"Extremely" I concurred. "Ah well. What should we make the problem?"   
"Why do I have a headache?"  
"Do you?" I aked in concern. "Here, give me your hand."  
He did, with an enquiring look and I began to gently massage the webbing between his first finger and thumb.   
"It's an acupressure point" I explained. "Give it a few minutes and your headache will ease."  
He giggled softly.  
"What?"  
"I'm not complaining but I was saying that should be the problem, not that I actually have a headache."  
"Oh! Then I probably shouldn't be holding your hand right now, should I?"  
"It will make it a little difficult to type" he agreed.  
We both burst out laughing, causing the rest of the class to look round at us and the inevitable whispers to start.  
"Ugh, don't they have anything better to do" I sighed, turning my back on them.  
"Apparently not" said Megamind, absently catching a screwed up piece of paper that hurtled through the air toward us and glancing at it. "Oh for-"  
He glared at the room in general and I glanced at the paper.  
It was a crude drawing of the both of us, locked in an embrace with the silly '_kay-eye-ess-ess-eye-en-gee_' poem scrawled underneath.  
"Amateurish" I said, taking it and smoothing it out.  
"What are you-?"  
I winked and began to correct the lines of the drawing, improving it.  
After a few minutes, I held it out critically. "There we go." I turned it to show him, grinning and he smothered a laugh.   
"Definitely much better. I love the flow of the lines and the shading."  
"Well the first effort was rather crude. Constructive criticism, people. It helps you improve!"  
I glanced up, finding a few people staring at us in consternation.   
"Did they honestly think that would get to us or something?" I asked Megamind, uncertainly.  
"Yes. You more than me."  
"Well it doesn't" I said loudly, scowling at whoever was still making eye contact then turning back to the the computer. "Idiots. Let's get this done or we'll end up in detention again."  
Megamind shook his head and grinned.

***

We finished the project with around twenty minutes to spare, the teacher irritably pronounced it 'acceptable' and we spent the remainder of the time chatting quietly.  
When the bell rang, Megamind pointed me in the direction of the French class and headed through another door, giving me an encouraging grin over his shoulder.   
Damn.  
I slid behind a desk at the back of the room and looked around. My French was rusty but I was fairly sure I could manage a conversation and the work I could see didn't look especially demanding.   
Wonderful. And I didn't even have a cute boy to distract me.

*

"**_Miss Selene, would you care to tell us a bit about yourself_**?" Madame DuLac asked in French, her tone leaving no doubt that it wasn't a request.  
"Uh, sure-"  
"**_In French, please_**!"  
"Oh, right. Uh. **_My name is Selina, I'm seventeen years old and was born in January. I'm an only child and live with my father. We came to this town a few months ago because father took an administrative post reporting directly to the Naval secretary_**."  
Madame clapped her hands. "Oh, your French is delightful" she said happily. "Though perhaps a little rusty."  
"It's been a while" I admitted and a outbreak of giggles by the window made me turn, raising an eyebrow.  
"**_We should ask Megamind how 'rusty' your French is_**" Aimee sneered from the middle of a sniggering group.  
"**_We don't kiss and tell, unlike the fumble fingered idiots you meet behind the bike sheds. According to the bathroom wall anyway_**."  
It took a minute for the group to catch up, though Madam DuLac began to swell almost straight away. Her shrieks almost drowned out the howls from them and I ended up with another detention.   
Worth it.

*

I was very surprised however, when I reported to the classroom after final bell to find Dr Paterson sitting at Madame's desk and looking distinctly miffed.  
"Uhm. I was given a detention with Madame DuLac, sir?" I said uncertainly, hovering in the doorway.  
Dr Paterson looked up sulkily. "I might have known it would be you. Madame DuLac is indisposed and required someone to cover her given detentions. Regrettably, I was not fast enough to think of an excuse." He waved me in. "I care little for what you do, only do it _quietly_."  
"And kindly get out of the doorway, Giggles."  
I spun around, feeling my spirits lift at Megamind's grin. "Wait, why are you here? You didn't have Madame DuLac?"  
He shrugged and sauntered past me to drop into a seat in the middle of the empty classroom. "It didn't stop her giving me a detention when she caught me 'mangling the French language' to insult one of Metro Dude's groupies."  
I giggled and sat beside him. "What did you say?"  
He raised an eyebrow and gave me a sideways smirk. "**_Ta mère la pute, ton père le client et toi l'accident_**."  
I burst out laughing. "Oww! Dude! Fucking savage!"  
He giggled mischievously. "His expression was worth the detention. He'll be poring over dictionaries all night."  
"I love it" I giggled, picturing that.  
"What did-"  
"I said _quiet_!" bellowed Dr Paterson irritably, making us both jump. "If you must chatter, sit further away from me." He flapped his hands at us, and Megamind and I grinned as we moved to the very back of the class.  
"What did you do this time?" he asked, leaning close when we sat down again.  
"Uh. Well-"  
I told him, and blushed when I realised I had probably fuelled the rumours even more (it had nothing to do with the fact that he'd leaned that close to me. Nothing to do with that _at all_) but he simply stifled a laugh and congratulated me.

*

"...You're doing this on purpose now" Megamind scowled, pouting.  
"Am not!" I replied, radiating innocence.   
"I refuse to believe there's a film called 'Revenge of the Nerds'!"  
"I can't believe you haven't seen it!" I giggled, turning the paper to begin a new game. "Poor little stickmen, it's been a massacre so far..."  
Megamind snorted with laughter and eyeballed me. "Give me something easier than obscure films then!"  
I gasped, pretending shock. "Megamind, did you just ask me to go _easy_ on you?"  
"That's not what I meant and you know it, Giggles" he growled playfully, making me laugh.  
"Fine, here. Song title and band, is that better? Easier for your diabolical brain?" I teased.  
He glanced at the paper and grinned. "Nothing Else Matters, Metallica."  
"How-?!" I gaped at him and he grinned, smug.  
"I'm a genius. And that song is a classic."  
"Agreed there."  
"About me being a genius?"   
"...About the song being a classic" I giggled.  
"Huh!"  
"Na, I know you're a genius too. Even if your knowledge of classic film sucks."  
"Oh you are treading on thin ice, you-!"  
We both collapsed into laughter at that point, causing Dr Paterson to lift his head from his arms with a bleary look.   
"What-? What are you two-?" He looked up at the wall clock. "You should have been out of here an hour ago!"   
Megamind and I looked up at the clock, startled. He was right, we had gone well over our time and hadn't even realised.   
Dr Paterson stood up, strode to the back of the room and began to chivvy us out of the door, with many half finished admonitions while we snickered and tried to gather our things together as he all but chased us out.

*

"Well that was fun" I giggled, as we let the main doors close behind us.   
"It was" Megamind replied quietly and I turned to look at him in surprise. "I don't usually have company. In- in detention, I mean."  
I looked at him for a moment, then nudged him. "You don't have to get detention for us to hang out, you know."   
A fleeting, startled look crossed his face but morphed so quickly to a playfully disdainful one that I wondered if I had imagined it.   
"Don't flatter yourself, Giggles" he said, giving me a smirk from under his brows.   
"I'm doing nothing of the sort, punk. I know you're pining over me" I winked back, trying to ignore the fluttering in my chest. We lasted about half a second before collapsing into laughter.  
"Seriously though" I snorted, trying to compose myself. "You should come over this weekend. Dad's got tryouts for the local tennis club, I still want you to sit for me!"  
He threw me a half-incredulous look that made me start giggling all over again.  
"I-"  
"I'll even throw in a pizza?" I said enticingly, grinning.   
There was a pause and he gave a deafeated shrug, laughing softly. "How can I refuse the offer of pizza..?"  
"You can't, it's not possible." I snickered, sticking my tongue out at him. "Wait. Was that an actual yes?"  
He shrugged and smirked. "Only because I have nothing better to do."  
"Oy, you sure know how to make a girl feel special" I snarked, before we both burst out laughing again.

***


	6. Six

I poured the freshly brewed coffee into a mug and handed it to Megamind. "You take sugar?"  
"No, I like it as black as my heart" he grinned.  
"Oh, the creamer is in the fridge then" I replied, straight-faced until he growled at me.  
"The light is best in my room at this time of the day" I said thoughtfully after a moment. "If it's okay with you, I'd like to sketch you there?"  
Megamind shrugged and sipped his coffee. "Whatever you say, Giggles. Lead on."

*

"Come in" I laughed, tugging gently at his hoodie sleeve.   
He grinned sheepishly and cautiously stepped over the threshold of my room, looking around.   
"You play chess?" he asked, looking at my glass set.  
"Not very well" I admitted. "Dad's teaching me."  
"Whoever is playing black, their Queen is in trouble."  
"Oh?" I glanced at the board. "Thanks - now I know what my next move will be" I chuckled, seeing the black Queen was indeed in the perfect position to be taken by the white Knight.  
He grinned over his shoulder at me and set his mug down on my desk. "So-" the grin turned mischievous, "-do you want to me to strip..?"  
"What?!" I yelped, immediately blushing furiously. "No I do not, you perv!"  
He threw back his head and laughed. "You should _see_ your face, Giggles" he snorted.  
"Yeah yeah, laugh it up" I grumbled, trying to sound annoyed but unable to stop a grin. "You utter ass." I looked at him thoughtfully. "Actually... maybe just your hoodie? I think the light will play better off the white against your skin."   
I felt myself blush again, even though it was a completely innocent request as he was wearing a tee underneath.   
Megamind didn't appear to notice and shrugged out of his hoodie without concern.   
"So where do you want me?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows.  
"Just- pick somewhere" I snorted, picking up my drawing pad and a mechanical pencil I was fond of. "But don't _pose_, per se. Just be natural."  
"Natural huh?" He flopped into an armchair behind him, one leg over the side, his head over the other and dramatically covered his eyes with his arm. "How's this?"  
"Exactly what I _didn't_ ask for" I giggled, opening my sketchpad. "But hold it."  
He stiffened immediately.  
"No, no" I said, pencil flying across the page. "Don't tense up, move however you want. If I need more time I'll ask you to hold it. It's more fun if it's spontaneous."  
He held the pose for a few moments, then sat up and placed both feet on the floor, elbows on his knees.  
"Oh, perfect" I breathed, moving down the page. "Turn your head left a little?"  
He did so and gave me a smirk.   
"Gorgeous..."  
"I- feel a little awkward" he smiled shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Hold it. And don't feel awkward, you're beautiful" I told him, concentrating on capturing his expression.  
He waited a minute, then leaned back in the chair and rested his ankle on the opposite knee and his chin in his hand.  
"Ouf, wonderful" I murmured, flipping the page. "Can you lean forward again, and put your chin in your hands, please?"  
He did so, locking his fingers in front of his mouth, a playful smirk just evident.  
"Gods, that's perfect. You're breathtaking."   
He giggled a little, his cheeks flushing a delicate shade of lavender.   
"Look this way?" I asked, glancing up.   
He did so, his eyes almost glowing in the light and for a moment I completely forgot what I was supposed to be doing and just stared at him.  
"What?" he asked after a moment.  
"Nothing. Sorry. You have absolutely stunning eyes."  
"Thank- you?"  
I grinned and flipped the page again. "My pleasure."

*

After around an hour, I had twenty or so sketches that would be perfect on a canvas.  
"When I get to the colouring stage, will you sit for me again?" I asked, closing my sketchpad.  
"Sure. Why though?"  
"So I get your skin tone properly. And your eyes."  
"Oh yes, can't get those wrong, can we?" he said playfully.  
"Bet your ass we can't" I laughed.   
"Hey, can- can I see-?" He gestured to my sketchpad uncertainly.  
"Oh sure. Just bear in mind they're super rough, okay?" I handed it over and began to flip through the small assortment of canvases against the wall beside my desk. I was internally debating whether to go for a smaller A3-ish sized one or a larger one when I noticed the silence that had fallen.  
I turned back and found Megamind staring at my sketchpad, his expression curiously blank.  
"Everything okay?" I asked lightly. "I promise the actual portrait will be better than the sketch."  
He looked up and blinked at me. "I- you've already been far too... flattering."  
"How so?"  
He turned the pad to show me.  
"What? I think that one's probably my favourite. I love how you can tell you're smirking even though you're mostly hiding your mouth." I considered the sketch thoughtfully. "And your eyes will really stand out with the right highlights."   
"But-" he turned the pad back and frowned at it.   
"But what?" I asked, crossing to look over his shoulder. I was actually quite proud of the sketch, I had managed to capture his expression perfectly and the way he was sitting really accented his shoulders and arms - add his beautiful skin colour and easy, natural grace, I was pretty certain it was going to be an almost bewitching portrait.  
He gave me a curious glance. "You've drawn me too... pretty."  
"You should look in the mirror more often" I giggled, impulsively wrapping my arms around him and giving a quick squeeze before taking my sketchpad back. "Believe me, you're already that pretty."  
I dropped the pad onto my desk and turned back with a grin.   
"Now. I promised pizza, didn't I?"

*

Dad showed up just after the pizza was delivered, bellowing "say hello to the tennis club's newest member" and expecting praise.   
"Congratulations!" I yelled from the kitchen and he appeared in the doorway, still in his whites, grinning like a madman.  
"Pizza!" he exclaimed, claiming a slice before I had even gotten it onto a plate.  
"If you drop tomato sauce on those whites-" I warned and he snickered.   
"As if."  
I giggled and turned to Megamind, holding a slice on a plate out. His tense stance and expression made me pause and gently place it in front of him.  
"Dad, this is Megamind. My friend from school?"  
"Ah yes" Dad replied, glancing at him and grinning. "How did the sketching go?"  
"Good, thank you sir."  
Dad blinked. "No need to stand on ceremony, uh, Megamind. My name is Laurence."  
"Yes sir" said Megamind stiffly and I giggled again.  
"That was an invitation to call him 'Laurence'," I murmured and he gave me a sheepish smile.   
"You know what would be ideal with this" said Dad, his voice muffled through the slice he'd just stuffed in his mouth. "Root beer floats!"  
"Oooh, you're on!" I grinned, sliding off my stool and opening the fridge to extract a six pack.  
Dad rummaged through the freezer on the other side and triumphantly held up a carton of ice cream. "Scoop, we need a scoop. Cat, where does the scoop live?"  
"In the cutlery drawer where it's always lived" I replied, opening bottles and laughing as Dad noisily foraged through said drawer.  
I giggled as he finally unearthed it and unceremoniously began digging it into the ice cream, bellowing about Frosty the Snowman and third degree murder.   
What a dork.  
"Do we have syrup?" Dad asked, opening a cupboard at random.  
"Yes, but you're not going to find it in with the plates" I giggled, setting three tall glasses out on the counter. A thought occured to me and I turned. "Do you like root beer floats, Megamind?"  
He was watching Dad and I with a slightly bemused expression. "I- don't know. I've never had one."  
"Ooh, you are in for a _treat_!" I grinned, finding the maple syrup and pouring a generous amount over the ice cream Dad had dumped into the glasses.  
"Now the _pièce de rèsistance_" said Dad, grinning and carefully pouring cold root beer into the first glass.  
He plonked it in front of Megamind with a chuckle. "Guests first! Enjoy!"  
I offered a straw as he picked up the second glass and Megamind looked rather dubiously at the concoction.  
"Here you are, Cat!" said Dad, giving me a full glass and turning to his own.   
I raised mine to Megamind and winked before taking a long sip through the straw.  
"As good as ever, Dad" I sighed, grinning.   
"But of course!" Dad preened. "Now, I have a report to write. Are you going out?"  
"I wasn't planning to" I replied, turning to Megamind. "What do you say, want to hang out upstairs and listen to music or shall we go for a walk?"  
He blinked at me, and shot a look at Dad. "Ladies choice."  
"Ha! Good lad" Dad laughed, clapping him on the shoulder and almost sending him face first onto the worktop. "Keep it down to a dull roar then, eh?"   
He stuffed a slice of pizza into his mouth, picked up another, and took them and his glass into the room opposite the kitchen, gently kicking the door closed behind him.  
I snickered at Megamind's slightly dazed expression. "He's awesome isn't he?"   
Megamind grinned back and tilted his head. "Why does he call you 'Cat'?"  
"Because he's a nerd" I snorted. "He's a huge comic book geek and 'Selina' is Catwoman's real name, so-"  
"Ahh..." He stirred his float with the straw and took a sip, eyes widening as the taste hit. "Whoa..."  
"I know, right? You've really never had one?"  
He shook his head, sipping again.   
"Welp. This was a _good_ introduction!" I laughed. 

***


	7. Seven

Megamind groaned and covered his eyes, fighting a grin.  
"You've loaded these damn things, haven't you?" he asked, peeking through his fingers at me.  
"Me?" I asked, innocently. "Would I do a thing like that?"  
"I wouldn't put it past you" he grumbled, eyes narrowing as he reached into the jar filled with paper strips.  
We were sittting on my bedroom floor, surrounded by sweets in bowls, stuffed animals, books, pencils and screwed up pieces of paper, playing cards and other seemingly random objects, playing a dice game.  
"Oh, you cut me to the quick" I said, grinning as I dramatically clutched at my heart and rolled my eyes. "Stop whining, you baby. It's your own fault for coming up with tricky forfeits to add to the jar."  
He scowled at me and opened the paper strip. " 'Eat a sugary donut without licking your lips'. That shouldn't be too hard!"  
"Wanna bet?" I giggled, offering a box of home-made donuts.   
"Aw, Cat, what-? Did you dump an entire jar of powdered sugar on these?"  
"Pretty much" I snickered. "Wait- did you just call me 'Cat'?"  
He looked startled, his beautiful eyes widening as realisation hit. "Ah- sorry-"  
"No need for sorry!" I laughed, waving a hand. "I'm not sure if I prefer it to 'Giggles', that's all."   
My tone was teasing and he wrinkled his nose at me before selecting a donut from the box. "Whatever, they both suit you." He eyed the donut. "This is gonna get messy..."

*

"Eurgh, I hate you, I don't even _like_ mustard" I complained, laughing.  
Megamind grinned wickedly and held the spoon out. "Deal with it, you know the rules."  
I sighed and took the spoon, eyed it distastefully for a moment, then held my nose and swallowed the mustard on it.   
"_Bleeeargghhh_! I am so gonna get you for that!"

*

Megamind groaned and stretched out onto his front, throwing me a glare as he did.   
"You realise this means war" he growled.   
"Suck it up, babe" I grinned. "Five push ups, get cracking."  
He pushed himself up, and I caught my breath at the way his shoulder and arm muscle moved under his tee.  
"You're blushing" he grinned, lowering himself again before pushing up once more. "Like what you see, Giggles?"  
"I- oh, shut up" I replied, feeling my cheeks heat and looking away.  
"Better watch me so I don't cheat..."   
I looked back at him, narrowing my eyes and fighting a giggle as he caught my eye and winked. "Three..." he said huskily, slowly pushing himself up.  
"Oh stop torturing me, three will do" I giggled, picking up the dice again.  
"No, no. The- forfeit- was five" he grinned, going even slower and throwing me a half-lidded grin.  
"Then for the gods' sakes, quit making them look so indecent" I blushed and he collapsed into snorting laughter.

*

I spun around the broom handle, hardly able to see for giggling, hearing Megamind's muffled laugh as I tried to straighten up.  
The room spun as I woozily attempted to walk, still giggling and trying to uncross my eyes and brush my hair out of them at the same time.  
Megamind gave up and cracked up laughing as I tried to glare at him but couldn't get a fix on his position.   
"Laugh it up, you wait until your next turn!" I snickered, finally losing my balance and dropping to the floor with a thud. "Ooouf- oh my poor butt..."  
"I'd be sorrier for the stuffed animal you just landed on" he snorted as I pulled the slightly squashed bear out from under me and threw it in his general direction.

*

"Ugggh, we're tied" I wailed, counting the tallies on the piece of paper beside me. "Alright, we both have to do the next forfeit and whoever wins is declared champion, deal?"  
"Deal" Megamind chuckled, reaching into the jar and removing a slip of paper. "...What's 'the Pocky Game'?" he asked, his tone confused.  
"Ooh, hang on and I'll show you" I giggled, looking around for the box, finally locating it under a (clean) sock and taking one of the long, chocolate-covered biscuits out.   
"So, two players hold one end of the same Pocky stick in their mouths" I said, holding it up, "then-"  
I blinked and stopped, realising.  
"Then-?"  
"Uh." I felt myself blush and hoped he didn't notice; the curl of his mouth told me my hope was in vain. "Well- the point of the game is to- ah- get as far as you can before chickening out."  
He raised an eyebrow and gave me a wicked grin. "I see." He leaned forward and selected a piece, his expression challenging as he placed one end in his mouth. "Well? Or do you concede?" he asked, muffled through the treat.  
"Never!" I snarled playfully, lasting for half a second before I started giggling.   
Ignoring the fluttering in my chest, I took the other end of the Pocky stick between my teeth. "Go!"  
There was a moment where neither of us moved, then Megamind's eyes narrowed and I heard the crunch as the biscuit broke.  
Not to be outdone, I bit down and let a challenging smile form.  
Another crunch and he moved slightly closer.  
I paid no mind to the blood rushing in my ears and took another bite, just as he did the same, the already small distance between us closing.   
Another crunch.   
And another.   
And we were so close our noses brushed now, so close I could see the gold in his brilliant green eyes, see each individual lash.  
Crunch.  
And I pulled away, laughing, blushing, trying to remember how to breathe and hoping he didn't notice.   
"Fine, fine, you win!" I giggled, offering another Pocky. "Here, you can have this one to yourself."  
He grinned and crowed, fistpumping. "Yesss!" He pointed at me, winking. "Admit it, you bottled."  
"Yeah yeah, whatever" I snorted, still trying to convince my heart to stop trying to beat its way out of my chest. "I bow to you, Champ."  
He struck a preening pose, his chest thrown out, pretending to gaze into the distance and I stared for a moment before reaching for my sketchpad.   
"Hold it..!"

***


	8. Eight

Sunday passed fairly uneventfully, though Dad got a phone call just after lunchtime that caused the colour to drain from his face.  
"Understood, sir. How long will he be in our custody?"  
He listened carefully, nodding. "Very well. I'll ensure provisions are taken and the staff are fully trained and aware of procedure."  
He hung up and grimaced.  
"Everything okay?" I asked, pouring a fresh coffee into his mug.  
"Not- exactly. I can't give you details, Cat-"  
"I know" I said hurriedly. "Just making sure."  
He studied me for a moment. "That boyfriend of yours - Megamind - you said he lives at the prison?"  
It was such an odd question and his expression was so serious that I didn't even think to correct him on his assumption. "Yeah, he does. Why?"  
"Is there anywhere else he can go for a few weeks?"  
I blinked. "Dad, what's going on?"  
He caught his lower lip between his teeth for a moment, always a bad sign.   
"We're taking on a transferred prisoner. A really nasty piece of work, wanted for terrorism in at least five countries across the world. He's going to have to stay in Metro City until we get some paperwork and red tape cleared and I don't like the idea of him being anywhere near a teenager."  
"But- there's no reason he will be, is there?" I asked, feeling worry settle heavily on my shoulders. "I mean, he'll be in the maximum security part of the prison, won't he?"  
"Most likely." There was something in his voice that was distinctly _not_ reassuring. "But do me a favour and tell Megamind to be careful, will you?"

  
*

"I need to talk to you" I murmured to Megamind the next morning. He gave me a surprised look but leaned forward, both of us ignoring the chorus of whistles this set off.   
"Not here. Want to have lunch together?"  
"Of course" he said, frowning. "Is everything okay?"  
"No. Not really."

*

"-wait, so _why_ are they transferring this guy to Metro City?" asked Minion, frowning.  
"I'm not really privy to all the details, Minion. Dad says there's some kinda red tape they need to sort first, before they can move him to wherever he's going."  
Megamind frowned, pressing his fingers to his mouth. "I don't see much reason to worry. It's likely he'll be kept in solitary confinement or in the most secure part of the prison."  
"That's what I thought" I said, relieved. "Just - please be careful. _Both_ of you, I don't- that is, neither of us, Dad or me - want anything bad to happen to you."  
Megamind smirked and nudged Minion. "I think she's gotten fond of us, Min_yon_" he grinned.  
Minion snorted and winked at me. "I think she just doesn't want more paperwork for her father" he teased.   
"You're both wrong" I sniffed. "I just don't want to have to go to detention by myself."  
There was a pause where we stared at each other, mouths twitching, before we began to laugh.

*

I got home on time that day, again finding Dad frantically making phone calls.   
I dropped a kiss on his head as I passed, heading to the kitchen, and he waved at me.  
"Hold up a minute" he whispered, covering the mouthpiece, then: "great, you have no idea how much I appreciate this, COB." He listened for a moment. "Yes, three." Another pause. "Adjoining would be ideal." Pause. A growl. "Certainly _not_!"   
I heard laughter from the other side of the phone and Dad rolled his eyes, his lip twitching. "I'll be back in touch if we need to make other arrangements." He listened, nodded and unceremoniously hung up.   
"Alright Miss, listen up" he said, turning to me and I automatically stood straighter, focusing on him. "The Paragon will be docked in the next city over starting Saturday, and will remain for a total of seven days. With your permission, I have arranged for you to be given a cabin on board for this time and for private tutors to keep you up to date with your studies." He fought a grin as he looked at me and I knew I was lit up, trying not to squeak in delight. It had been _far_ too long since I had been aboard the Paragon.  
"Additionally" Dad continued, "and of course with their approval, your friends Megamind and-" he looked slightly confused and leaned forward, reverting back to his normal tone of voice "_what's the other one's name_?"  
"_Minion_" I whispered back, giggling.   
"_Thanks_!" He straightened up. "Minion, are also cordially invited." He grinned and dropped the radio announcer's voice. "I thought you'd jump at the chance and it'll make sure your friends are safe while we get things sorted."  
"Dad, it's awesome!" I squealed, hugging him. "Thank you - even if those guys don't want to go, _I'm_ going!"

*

"Seven days at sea?" Minion said excitedly. "Really?"  
"Really really!" I laughed, gently shaking him by the shoulders. "Well. Not _really_ at sea, we'll be docked, but-"  
"Good enough!" he grinned.   
I turned to Megamind and deflated slightly when I saw he was staring at me with a slight frown. "Do- do you not fancy it then, Megamind?"  
This caused his frown to deepen and I had to fight a flinch. "Why are you doing this?" he asked, shortly.   
"Doing- what?"  
"We can take care of ourselves, we've had to do it our whole lives." He gestured at Minion, including him in his statement.   
"Sir-"  
"We don't need anyone looking out for us" Megamind interrupted coldly, his frown becoming a scowl.   
I blinked at him, then shrugged. "Okay. It was just a thought. I'll tell Dad it'll be just me for the week, no big deal."  
"Fine."   
Megamind climbed to his feet, squeezed through the gap at the wall and was gone.   
I didn't realise I was staring after him until I felt a light touch on my hand and looked up into Minion's clear gaze.   
"I'm sorry-" he began, but I waved the apology away.   
"It's fine, Minion. If he doesn't want to, he has every right to say no."  
Minion sighed and fixed me with a stare. "That's not the reason and you know it."  
He was right. And it made my heart ache.

*

Things were slightly stilted between us for the next couple of days.  
I caught him looking at me with a slightly bewildered expression more than once, but things slowly returned to normal as we fielded the ridiculous rumours, worked together in class and continued to meet with Minion for lunch.  
In the small hours of Friday morning, I was awoken by the sound of frantic tapping on my window and groaned.  
I was going to chop that dratted branch off the tree at a decent hour.  
I rolled over, trying to ignore it but sat up in fright as I heard a voice hiss.  
"Selina. Giggles, please. It's me."  
"W't the-"  
Blearily, I staggered over to the window and hauled back the heavy curtain to find Megamind on the sill, his eyes huge and terrified, his hoodie badly ripped and a dark bruise blossoming on his cheek.  
"Wh't the fu-?" I threw the window open and grabbed a hold of his sleeve. "Get in b'fore ya fall to yer death, the hell's goin' on?!"  
He climbed in and took me by the shoulders, his gaze distraught. "Selina, that- that prisoner. He's taken the warden and guards hostage, and half the inmates too. He says he's- he's got a bomb. He's waiting until sunrise then he's going to set it off, he says it'll be better that way, that prisons are only a tax drain anyway-"  
"Megamind, whoa, take a breath. Here, sit down - I'm going to wake Dad up."  
I pushed him gently onto the bed and hastened out of the room.

*

"Dad? Dad, please-"  
He opened his eyes, then blinked, immediately alert. "Cat? What's going on?"  
I hurriedly explained and he threw off his blankets. "How do you know?"  
"Megamind-"  
"Right." He was pulling on jeans over his shorts as he spoke. "Get him for me, I need details."  
I practically ran back to my room, half expecting to find him gone again but he was pacing in front of the window and clutched at my hands when I got close.   
"Dad needs to see you. Come on."  
I heard Dad in the living room as back down the hallway we went, not even thinking of turning lights on. I could feel Megamind's hand trembling in mine, his breath coming in short bursts.   
"Good, Megamind. I need you to tell me everything" said Dad, turning as we stumbled in at the door.   
Megamind went over the details calmly, though I could hear the slight tremor in his voice.  
"Did he say what he wants?" Dad asked, lacing up his boots.  
"He doesn't want anything other than to make a statement."  
"Great, another asshole who thinks he's a martyr" Dad muttered, getting to his feet and scowling. He crossed the room and clapped Megamind on the shoulder. "I'll make sure the proper folks are alerted and we'll keep it on the down low. Try not to worry."  
Megamind looked like he wanted to argue but swallowed and nodded, then a thought seemed to occur to him and he plunged a hand into his pocket. "Sir, I- this might come in handy. It's how I got out to come here-" He held out what looked like a wristwatch and Dad gave him a questioning look. "It's- it's an invisibility device. It won't give you true transparency but it bends the light enough that if you're careful-"  
Dad's eyes widened as he took it. "Kid, you're going places" he muttered. "Balls of steel."  
"I- what?"  
"I'm saying that was a brave thing you did, lad. Now stay here. _Both_ of you" he turned to include me. "I'll be back."  
The front door closed and a silence fell. Megamind fell into the big chair behind him and cradled his head in his hands.   
"Are you hurt?" I whispered, kneeling beside him and placing my hands on his shoulders.   
"No. But Minion..."  
"Dad will make sure he's safe" I promised, and the steadyness of my tone seemed to reassure him a little.   
"I'm sorry-"  
"Don't even think about apologising. Dad was right, that was a fucking brave thing you did."  
"Not- just for this" he said, gesturing helplessly. "I mean for what I said, I didn't-"  
"Forget it" I told him gently.   
He heaved a trembling sigh and looked up. "I couldn't think what else to do. I feel like I ran away..."  
"Ran away? You came to get help, risking your own safety in the process. If I wasn't so damn proud of you I would strangle you for being so reckless!" I told him fiercely, lightly smacking his shoulder. "You did the one thing he didn't want and got the alert out while there's still time to do something - don't you ever let me hear you say you 'ran away'."  
That got a faint smile and he leaned back in the chair, covering his eyes with one hand.   
I tactfully left the room for long enough to make two large mugs of sweet Chai tea and carried them through. Megamind had curled up in the chair but straightened slightly to accept a mug when I held it out.   
"Thanks."  
Unthinkingly, I squeezed onto the chair beside him and wrapped him in a hug, half expecting him to protest. He simply moved slightly to make room and laid his head on my shoulder.

*

We must have fallen asleep there, his head pillowed on my shoulder, our limbs tangled.  
A small noise made me open my eyes to find a familiar shadow moving quietly around the room.  
"Dad..?" I asked sleepily.  
"It's me, honey. It's all over."  
"You okay?"  
"Coupla bruises, nothing serious."  
"The warden? Guards?"  
"They're all fine. Or will be" he said tiredly. "No lives were lost, thanks to your boyfriend there. Even the asshole who started it all is still in the land of the living."  
"Thank gods" I sighed, relief washing over me. "Was anyone hurt?"  
"Nothing serious."  
"Megamind will be glad to hear that" I said, unable to stop a yawn.   
"It's thanks to him that it wasn't worse."  
"I know" I replied, gently brushing my fingers over the bruise on his cheek. Megamind murmured something incoherent and sighed, making me smile even as I felt my eyelids droop.  
"...You should get to bed."  
"Mhmm..." I nestled back down and smiled as Megamind burrowed closer, feeling myself drift off again as Dad chuckled softly and draped a blanket over us.

***


	9. Nine

I woke the next morning, still curled on the chair and alone. Voices murmured from the kitchen and the events of the previous night came crashing back all at once.   
Low music played as Dad mangled pancakes at the stove and appeared to be in the middle of a lecture while Megamind sat a little stiffly at the breakfast bar and Minion amused himself by rolling back and forth along it.  
"Minion! You're okay!"  
All three of them jumped and turned, Dad instinctively holding the spatula aloft like a sword, which made me snort with laughter.   
Dad scowled but his eyes were twinkling. "You should know better than to sneak up on a trained miltary man, Cat!"  
"Why, what were you planning to do? Flip me to death?"  
He swatted me with the spatula as I crossed behind him, making me jump and giggle as I picked up Minion's globe for a hug. "Gods but I'm glad to see you" I whispered to him.  
Minion touched his forehead to the inside of his globe where my cheek rested on the outside. "And I you, Miss Selina."  
"I keep telling you, Selina is fine you goofball" I laughed, placing him down again.  
"Hey, how come he gets hugs?" Megamind pouted and I snorted.  
"Because I didn't know he was safe until now."  
"Your dad brought me here, but you were- ah- too otherwise occupied to notice" said Minion with a rather cheeky grin.  
I snickered and flicked his globe. "We were _sleeping_!"  
"All cuddled up like kittens, it was adorable" said Dad, flipping a pancake and shooting a grin over his shoulder.  
"Oh shush you" I laughed, sliding onto the stool beside Megamind. "It was the middle of the night, what do you expect?"  
"Such a cute couple" Dad teased and Minion burst out laughing as Megamind blushed.   
"He's just teasing" I whispered, and he smiled despite his stiff posture.   
"I know. I need to thank you both-"  
"No you don't. We're just glad you're safe."

***

Prom Night was just around the corner before we knew it and Megamind and I scoffed at the flurry of preparations.  
"All this fannying about for some dumb outdated tradition" I laughed, watching the girls of our class excitedly comparing notes about dresses and who they hoped to go with and _shoes_ while the boys panicked about who they intended to ask and whether to bring a corsage gift or if it was too cheesy in this day and age. We stopped in front of a hand-drawn poster advertising "_a grand night out, be there or be rectangle_". Witty.  
"Look at this thing. I don't know about you but I want to avoid it like the plague!" I said incredulously, gesturing to it.   
"I think-" Megamind began then took a heavy step forward as a shove from behind nearly sent him crashing into the wall. I grabbed his arm instinctively and both of us turned with a snarl.  
"You two aren't seriously thinking of crashing our party are you?" said Metro Dude loudly. "Freaks aren't invited."  
"What in the world makes you think we'd want to be there in the first place?" asked Megamind, with a little mocking laugh.   
"Believe me, we have far better things to do" I joined in, smirking.  
That seemed to throw Metro Dude a little.   
"Well. It's- it's _prom_."  
"Yeah and we see enough of this place during the day" I said, waving a dismissive hand.  
"We hardly want to spend our _free time_ here" said Megamind, loosely crossing his arms over his chest.  
Metro Dude looked from one of us to the other, a slight frown creasing his brow, like he was trying to work out why anyone would actually choose not to be subjected to the ridiculous ritual. A sly expression slowly overtook the confusion and Megamind and I braced for whatever was coming.  
"Nominate yourselves for Prom King and Queen?" he almost yelled and heads immediately turned toward us. "Well sure, but you do realise you'll be running against Aimee and I? We welcome the competition! May the best couple win!"  
"What the fu-?" I yelped as Metro Dude winked and backed into the whispering crowd.  
"See you there! Unless of course, you can't handle losing..." his voice floated back and Megamind and I turned to each other.   
"Well, shit."  
But Megamind was grinning. "Oh don't worry, my Cat. He's going to regret that."

***

Megamind wouldn't tell me what he had planned, as he said he didn't want to get me into trouble. No matter how much I pleaded, threatened and cajoled, he stubbornly refused and simply told me to leave the gym when it all began.  
The night arrived and despite me sticking to Megamind's side, I lost him in the crowd after a few hours, just as Prom King and Queen were announced. Predictably, Metro Dude and Aimee had beaten Megamind and I as planned and I barely noticed the smug faces turned to mine as I searched for the only one I wanted to see.  
I had no idea where he'd disappeared to until a quick movement by the ceiling caught my eye.  
Of course.  
I sneaked out of the gym and made my way up to the rafters, climbing like a powder monkey despite the long skirt of my dress. I could do this blindfold.

*

"Just _what_ do you think you're doing?"  
Megamind jumped and clutched at his chest, spinning on the narrow beam to face me with wide eyes.   
"God, don't _do_ that, are you trying to scare me to death?!"  
"No, but that doesn't answer my question" I replied, looking at the hundreds of bulging water balloons suspended in a precarious-looking net in the darkness of the open ceiling. "This is what you've been planning?"  
"Yes. Did you think I intended to hurt them?"  
"No, doofus. I knew you wouldn't do _that_." I hoisted my skirt above my knees and tied it in a knot, keeping it out of my way. "And if you think for one moment that I don't want in on this, you are sorely mistaken" I grinned.  
"But- Cat, no. I told you, it's one thing getting myself into trouble-"  
"And it's quite another when they don't know who to blame" I interrupted.  
He stared at me for a moment then sighed, a grin tugging at his mouth. "Oh, fine. It'll be more fun with you anyway."  
"Damn straight. What are they filled with?"  
"Flour and custard" he replied, mischievously.   
"Together?"  
"No. Some have custard, some have flour."  
I considered the bright balloons for a few seconds and turned to Megamind with a wicked grin. "Then we should set off the sprinklers too."  
He looked at me, an answering grin spreading across his face. "Have I told you how much I love the way your mind works?"  
"No, but I daresay it's because you didn't want to make me resemble a tomato" I laughed, blushing. I opened the tiny handbag I had slung over my shoulder and extracted a silver lighter, holding it aloft in triumph and giggling at his surprise. "I was at an AC/DC concert last time I had this purse with me."  
"Ah" he grinned.   
I was searching for the nearest sprinkler when a soft sound made me turn back. Megamind was holding his leather jacket out to me, his cheeks flushed.  
"It's- going to get wet and cold and- you're not exactly wrapped up warm. You should wear this."  
"I- uh. But _you'll_ get wet-?"  
"I have the suit jacket."  
I hesitantly took the heavy jacket, feeling how soft it was against my skin, inhaling the scent of leather and something sweeter before swinging it on and striking a pose. "What do you think?" I asked, making a pouty face.  
"Stevie Nicks, eat your heart out" he grinned.   
"Oof, you flatterer" I laughed. "Come on, the 'royals' will be starting their dance soon."

*

"Shit shit shiiiit!" I yelped, giggling hysterically as I turned a corner and skidded on a wet patch.  
The sound of running feet and yells from behind me made me double my pace, frantically looking for an escape, though at that moment I'd have settled for a hiding place.   
It couldn't have gone better.  
Metro Dude and Aimee had just taken to the dance floor, the spotlight focused on them, a revered hush falling over the watchers as the slow music began.  
Metro Dude took Aimee in his arms, gazing into her eyes. She smiled gently, placed one hand in his, the other on his shoulder as they began to move in time with the beat-  
And the first custard filled balloon exploded onto her curls, turning them into a sticky yellow mess and covering Metro Dude's face and perfectly coiffed hair to boot.  
Shrieks sounded as the rest of the balloons dropped, the floor, tables and everyone in their paths were covered in a gluey syrup within moments. The chaperones tried to restore order and just made things worse as more balloons dropped, the hall looked like a cross between a decontamination site and Santa's grotto - and then the sprinklers kicked in.  
Water and flour don't mix - at least not if you want to separate yourself from another surface (or person!) without losing a few layers of skin.   
I don't know who they noticed first - neither Megamind nor I could resist ducking beneath the lights to watch, laughing our asses off at the carnage and the livid wails -  
But suddenly they changed in pitch and the entire hall was glaring up at us, pointing.  
Metro Dude extracted himself from a puddle of watery custard, his hair falling over his face, his tuxedo probably ruined and jumped impossibly high, suspended in the air, snarling and moving closer-  
Megamind and I didn't stop to confer, we just took off running, laughing wildly, dropping to the floor as soon as we were able. We'd gotten parted at some corner or another and I was now lost - the school looked very different in the dark!  
The yells were getting closer and I giggled as I crashed through the dividing doors.   
"This way, I hear someone!" called a voice, and the running sounds came closer.  
"Oh shiiiiit!" I gasped, still giggling, backing away as quietly as possible.   
A hand grabbed mine and I yelped, trying to pull away, spinning-  
"It's me!" Megamind grinned from a dark recess. "Come on!"  
He pulled me toward him and I took a flying leap just as the first steps sounded around the nearest corner, almost ending up in his arms, a door closing behind us with a soft thud.

*

"They can't have just _disappeared_!" Aimee squawked. "We have to find them, oh they're going to pay for this-"  
Angry complaints filled the hallway outside the tiny cupboard we were in, pressed close together against the door, both of us dripping wet, breathing hard and trying not to laugh and give ourselves away.  
"What if they try the door?" I breathed.  
"I locked it again, don't worry" he whispered back, holding an odd little device out to show me with some difficulty.  
"What _is_ that?"  
"My own invention" he winked. "Opens any door - and locks them too."  
"Wait, I heard something! Try that door, I heard voices!"  
The handle rattled and we held our breath - but the door stayed where it was.   
"You're hearing things."  
"Your ears are stuffed with custard!"  
"Heck, my _pants_ are stuffed with custard-"  
I snorted and buried my face in Megamind's shoulder, feeling the laughter bubble up.   
"_Shh_shh!" he hissed, biting his lip to stop the grin threatening to take over and seemingly about half a second away from cackling.  
"They must have gone this way, let's go!" said a voice outside.  
"We'll go this way, incase they double back!"  
The footsteps receded and we stood still for a moment, listening.  
"I think we're safe..."  
And we both collapsed into giggles, still pressed against the door, wrapped in an almost-embrace because there was no _room_ \- and that for some reason just made it all the funnier.  
"Couldn't you have chosen a bigger cupboard?" I laughed and he mock-scowled at me, his eyes dancing.  
"Oh please forgive me, next time I'll scope out the available hiding places _before_ we get chased by an angry mob!"  
I pushed my dripping hair out of my eyes to grin up at him. "Eh, where would be the fun in that? It's much more entertaining-"  
I startled as he leaned forward, his fingers gently pressing to my lips.  
"Hush. They may have left a lookout."  
"_Mph_mhble_mpf_!" I replied, trying to ignore the way my heart was pounding.  
He lifted his hand away with a grin.  
"What?"  
"I _said_ I don't hear anything" I repeated, cocking my head to listen.  
"Just incase. We're going to get detention until the end of the year anyway but I would rather not be lynched."  
"You have a point" I snorted. "That first balloon was beautiful, gods I wish we had been recording that."  
We both snickered at the memory, a comfortable silence falling between us.  
"I don't suppose you know of a game we can play in a dark cupboard?" Megamind asked after a few moments, laughter in his voice.   
"Nothing springs to mind" I replied, then gave him a grin. "Unless, of course, you fancy a round of 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'?"   
I was joking, being completely facetious (even if part of me was hopeful) but he gave me an inquiring look.  
"How do we play?"  
I blinked up at him. "Uh. You've never played Seven Minutes in Heaven?"  
"No? But that's not exactly unusual, Giggles. I've never even _heard_ of half the games you've taught me" he chuckled. "Show me!"  
"Uh-" I studied him as best I could in the lack of light. He seemed to be completely, innocently, unaware and I was very glad of the dimness - I was blushing so hard I had almost dried off. "I- I don't think that's a very good idea..."  
"Worried I'll win?" he teased.   
"No, no- not exactly..."  
"Then come on, show me!"  
"I- you- uh- I don't-"  
He tilted his head curiously. "I'm getting the feeling I'm missing something here."  
I burst out laughing, and clapped both hands over my mouth - just incase there was someone outside the door.  
"It- honestly, forget it," I snorted. "I was kidding. I thought you'd know-"  
"Know _what_?" he said impatiently.  
I snickered and flipped my hair out of my eyes again. "Seven Minutes in Heaven is... kind of a party game. You get paired up and go into a cupboard or something for seven minutes."  
"Oddly enough, I had figured that much out by myself" Megamind replied drily. "Then what?"  
"Well" I blushed again. "In that seven minutes... pretty much anything goes as long as you're both comfortable with it."  
There was a momentary pause where everything except my hammering heart seemed to still, then:  
"Oh. _Oh_. I see."  
Another pause, this one a little more awkward. I had been all too aware of how close we were from the moment he'd pulled me into the tiny, cramped space but now it was almost torture to recognise there were mere inches between us, that his scent permeated the jacket I was still wearing, that if I leaned forward just a little further-  
"Maybe we should risk it" he whispered, placing one hand on the door behind me, leaning down, his beautiful eyes almost glowing and that smirk I adored playing around his mouth.  
I blinked, my heart leaping, pounding, almost stopping-  
-and reached up, tracing my thumb across his cheekbone before drawing him toward me further-  
-brushing his lips with my own, hearing his sharp, surprised breath-  
-pulling back, seeing his startled expression and the locking device in his hand that was reaching toward the keyhole-  
-and understanding he'd meant we should risk leaving the cupboard, not-  
"Ahh, shit..." I blushed so hard I was almost sure I must have had steam coming out of my ears. "I- I thought you meant-"  
Unable to cover my face without elbowing him, I squeezed my eyes shut and giggled self-consciously.   
"Holy shit, I'm sorry..."   
There was a beat.  
"Well. I'm not."  
I looked quickly back at him, laughing out loud at his teasing smirk even though the surprise hadn't fully faded from his expression.  
"Yeaaah, okay Casanova. That was smooth as fuck but we still have to get out of here."

*

We crept through the darkened school, hand in hand and senses on high alert, but it seemed the others had decided we'd somehow managed to hide on the other side of the building and all we heard was the squeak of shoes and yells as they searched in vain.  
A silence had fallen between us that wasn't exactly uncomfortable but held a kind of sweet tension nonetheless and I wasn't complaining when Megamind didn't let go of my hand after we finally made it out of the main doors.  
We stole glances at each other as we walked, smiling and blushing when our gazes met but neither of us breaking the silence until we reached the corner that led to my house in one direction, to the Prison in the other.   
"Um. You'll be- wanting this back then..." I said, finally untangling my fingers from his and tugging at the sleeve of his leather jacket.  
He stopped me by taking both my hands in his and pulling the jacket closer around me, a soft smile on his mouth.   
"Nah." He popped the collar, the smile changing to a smirk. "It looks better on you anyway."  
"Yeah right, do you have any idea how hot you look in this?" I muttered under my breath and his smirk grew.  
"Keep it anyway. For now."  
"Wh-? Do you have super hearing or something?"  
"There's nothing special about me, Giggles."  
"Everything about you is special."  
He looked away, crossing his arms over his chest, then looked back at me with a mischievous grin. "Is that why you kissed me?"  
"Oh stop" I laughed, immediately blushing. "I said I'm sorry about that."  
There was a slightly awkward pause and I had a sudden idea. "Hey, how about a swap?"  
Megamind tilted his head at me, raising an eyebrow. "A swap?"  
"Since you're letting me wear your jacket-" I reached under my hair, fingers searching for a moment. "-here."  
I held out a slim silver chain and he looked at the slightly glowing pendant curiously.   
"It's a meteorite?"  
"A piece of the moon, specifically."  
"...Of course" he chuckled. " 'Selina'."  
"You got it" I laughed, pleased that he'd caught the reference. "Will you- uh, I mean... d'you want to-?"  
He hesitated a moment then leaned forward, arms still crossed, an odd challenge in his expression.   
I hoped he couldn't hear my heart thumping as I fastened the clasp around his neck and adjusted the pendant so it lay in the little hollow at his throat. "It looks gorgeous on you."  
It did too, like it was back in the night sky where it belonged.  
"I'm still not sorry, you know" he said softly, and I looked up, startled.  
"What?"  
"That you kissed me. Even though _you_ are."  
"Oh." I giggled self consciously. "It- well, it was mistaking what you actually meant for consent to kiss you that I was apologising for, not the kiss itself, see? I'm not really sorry for that, though I know I should be really, since-"  
I stopped babbling abruptly as he leaned forward again and brushed a soft kiss on my mouth.   
"There. We're even. Next time I'll ask." He smirked at my wide eyed surprise before turning away. "Goodnight Giggles."  
I'm not sure if I walked the short distance to my house, or if I floated there.

***


End file.
